A new beginning or the beginning of the end
by Aina Starrsinn
Summary: When Kagome leaves after Inuyasha's abuse... you get a view from the inside.
1. The End of this Chapter

End of this Chapter

~I gave you my time  
I gave you my whole life  
I gave you my love, every dime  
They told me it was... a crime

Do you remember?  
Or did it all go in vain..?~

Haunted look in your eyes as you stepped out into the light. Carefully you made sure not to touch the snow as you walked to your car. I could see you from the other side of the road. You haven't seen me yet. You probably never will again either. It is a shame, a shame things had to go this way. Oh how I miss you.

Every time you tried to leave me I would find you back. I promise you, I won't ever lose you even if you think I am gone. Yes, you and me, we are one. One and the same, a couple as they say. However every time I came near you fled. You even went as far as to call them on me to get me away. You called me a stalker. However I am not, I just… love you.

~They said I won't find you, but now I'm beside you  
I'm not all that stable  
You should know by now that you are mine...~

I saw you step into that car and spat off. I followed your car, looking almost like a red blur against the bright blue sky. You didn't see me, you just knew I was near. You stopped your car next to the steps of an old shrine. Quickly you got out, looking around you took the steps as fast as you could.

I followed as silently as possible. Landing in the so familiar old tree. The same tree I had been stuck on all those years ago. Looking through the window of the room where you used to sleep. I smirk slightly, knowing where you will go next.

~I tell you that past times won't die...  
I tell you that old lies are alive  
Love due to expire too long time ago  
Kills me, it will kill you... too~

I see you come out of the house you walked into not to long ago. As predictable you had that huge yellow old backpack with you. There it was, the old well house. Soon you would disappear into that well. I would follow you as I always did. There, on the other side we would talk.

I crept to the door, looking in I saw the blue flash of light. Knowing you went to the other side I followed, jumping in myself. Coming out of the other side I jumped up and landed in front of you. You where startled by me. Fear pronouncing so deep it makes me want to kill you just to make it go away.

~Kill me, please kill me before~


	2. All Nightmare long

A/N: I do not make profit of this story, the characters or anything else. The lyrics where taken from Metallica "All Nightmare Long"

All Nightmare Long

~ Crawl from the wreckage one more time.  
Horrific memory twists the mind.  
Dark, rutted, cold and hard to turn.  
Path of destruction feel it burn. ~

Slowly pulling out of the well, the bag in fact was way to heavy. Sitting down on the edge a small sigh slipped from my lips. Looking around enjoying the cool night air. Yet when I start to walk I fear he will follow my every step. Walking down the well known path I saw the tree coming into view. Walking up to it I brushed a few strands of hair out of my face before touching the old bark.

Memories flooded my mind of things of the past. Sending a shudder down my spine. The last time I saw him… Never would I make that mistake again. My heart not only had been broken, but my body almost as well. Who would have thought that he would become so destructive and jealous?

~ The light that is not light is here  
To flush you out with your own fear  
You hide, you hide but will be found  
Release your grip without a sound ~

Slowly I turn from the tree, shutting out the memories of years long gone. Walking down the path I see the quickly growing village come into view. Something halted my feet. A sound, something was very off, however I couldn't place it at first. Turning around slowly a look around the forest with a wary look.

I see a flash of red, just a second, yet it is enough. All the alarms in my head go off. I need to get away as fast as possible. HE was coming, oh he would always say they needed to talk. Yet it would never end that way. It would always end in me hurting worse than the time before. I learned the hard way that it would get my killed if I didn't run.

~ Hallucination.  
Heresy.  
Still you run, what's to come, what's to be. ~

Turning around once more, I started to jog. I HAD to get to that village, it was a matter of my life or death. Hearing another twig not to far off snap put me off in a flat out run. Feeling my muscles strain to go as fast as I could with the heavy pack on I raced down the path. Knowing it probably never had use, yet unable to stop myself I call out for safety.

Then the red flash before me. The familiar dog ears and sunset eyes. The calculating, angry look in them. I knew them all too well. "Don't run from me bitch, I just want to talk!" That well known line. I skidded to a stop not to far from you. Panic almost blinding me as I turned around to run the path which I came from. My breath in short, sharp inhales from the stress.

~ Cause we...  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long ~

I hear you calling me, cursing that I ran off once more. Taking one deep breath I pull out with all my might… "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" It rang loud into the forest. He was my only hope now. Hope that he would stall his brother long enough to get back to the well. Yet there was a chance he wasn't near...

~ You crawl back in, but your luck runs out.  
Your luck runs out. ~


End file.
